The True Love: The Great Depression
by namelesslunitic
Summary: Part 1 of The True Love: Two individuals find happiness in each other.


**Author's Note****: I started really writing fanfiction around early last year, but until now, I've only been comfortable sharing my work with a very small circle of friends. I've been thinking about posting one of my fics up here for a while now because I realize that there are other people out there that like this pairing aside from the few that I know of. As a way of kicking off this new year, I've decided to finally take the plunge and share one of my fics openly. Depending on the feedback I get, I'll either share more or take this one down, so please leave me a review telling me what you think so I'll know whether or not I should bother posting more. So, without further ado, I present to you one of my personal favorites out of all the fics I've currently written. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning****: This story contains pedophilia and bestiality.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own _Family Guy_ or any of these characters.****  
><strong>

**The Great Depression**

"Where the devil are you headed off to?"

Stewie was standing behind Brian with his arms crossed. It was late, and the dog was decked out in a snazzy suit making his way toward the door. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. Brian turned around to answer the boy.

"I've got a date. What's it to you?"

Stewie rolled his eyes, doing his best not to reveal just how upset this made him.

"Another one? This is the third one this week Brian. What makes you think this one will turn out any different from the others?"

The boy knew he had struck a nerve, and that he was letting his jealousy get the better of him. He couldn't help it though. Just the thought of Brian hanging around with so many women angered him a great deal. He wanted Brian to be happy, but he wanted even more for Brian to be happy with him. He wasn't surprised when a look of anger spread across the canine's face.

"So, you're saying that I should just give up any hope of finding love just because I have a bad track record? Well, screw you! I know that there's somebody out there for me, and I'm going to find her one day!"

Stewie flinched a little at the dog's words.

_He's going to find _her _one day._

Of course the dog had to emphasize the fact that he would only settle for a woman. Stewie wondered why he even bothered sometimes. Brian wasn't gay, and even if he was, the boy knew his age would be a major problem. There were so many reasons to just give up, but for some reason, he just couldn't. He loved Brian too much, and sometimes, he hated himself for it. All these thoughts rushed through his head, but his face never revealed his inner turmoil. With a shrug he responded to the dog's verbal assault.

"Hey, take it easy, Man. I wasn't saying you should give up. I just think that you should take a break is all. All this constant heartbreak can't be good for you Brian."

The dog held his scornful expression for another second before letting it fall away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I appreciate the concern. I really do, but I'm just in such a dire need to have a connection with someone. I'm literally desperate for love at this point. I just want someone who understands me. Ya know?"

_ But _I _understand you! _We _can have that connection if you'd just give me a chance!_

There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted several seconds before Stewie cleared his throat and spoke up with a timid smile.

"Well…you'll always…have me."

This is how it was. A subtle hint here and there in the hopes that Brian would realize how he truly felt. No matter what happened he wasn't sure if he would ever get up the nerve to confess his feelings to the mutt. He'd rather have him as a friend than not have him at all. The dog smiled when he noticed the faint blush on the child's cheeks. He reached down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thanks, Kid. Don't wait up on me. I really have a good feeling about this one."

_You have a good feeling about every girl you nail a date with._

The child faked a smile and waved as Brian turned to leave the house. He stood in the doorway and watched as Brian got in his car, backed out of the driveway, and drove off. Once the dog was out of site, he shut the door and shook his head.

_What happens when his feelings are finally right?_

A strong sadness began to overwhelm the boy. He couldn't bear the thought of completely losing Brian to another. It just wasn't an option to him. He stood there, lost in his thoughts, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find his mother hovering over him.

"Come on, Sweetie. It's time for bed."

She knelt down, picked him up, and carried him up to his room. Stewie made no attempt to resist, but he knew there would be no sleeping for him tonight unless the dog came home.

* * *

><p>Brian was currently making his way down the streets of Quahog to meet his date, Susan, at a local restaurant. He and Susan had met at the park about four days ago. Brian had taken Stewie there for the afternoon to play, and while he was seated on a bench reading his newspaper, Susan had taken a seat next to him. Being the pretty blonde that she was, Susan immediately caught his eye, and before it was time to leave, he had acquired her phone number. It wasn't until after his horrible date with Christy that he had finally called to see if she would like to go out. Now, here he was, on his way to the third date he'd had this week. He couldn't blame Stewie for chastising him about it either, but honestly, he was getting desperate. All his life, all he'd ever truly wanted was that one special someone, but for some reason, things never seemed to work out. Over the past couple of months he had begun to get more frantic about it, too. He wasn't getting any younger, and with each failed attempt at romance, the more and more depressed he became. All this heartbreak was killing him, but he couldn't bring himself to give up. There had to be someone out there for him, right? What would be the purpose of living if he couldn't find happiness?<p>

_Maybe I'm just destined to be miserable my whole life._

He shook his head. It was thoughts like that made him consider suicide, and he couldn't keep going down that road. There were people who cared about him, and he wouldn't make them share in his misery. He may have been depressed, but he wasn't, as a friend had put it, selfish. Besides, maybe tonight would go well. There was no reason to always play the pessimist. He forced a smile on his face, and turned on the radio. The sound of big band music filled the car, and it helped to alleviate his mood. The morbid thoughts left his mind as he began to sing along, and his fake smile eventually became genuine. He had to think positive, for his family's sake…for Stewie. Only a couple more miles left to go, and he just knew that tonight was going to be the night when everything changed.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Honey. Sweet dreams."<p>

Lois blew her son one last kiss before cutting off the light and shutting the door. All was silent, but Stewie was far from tired. His mind was too busy worrying about the possibility of Brian's date going well to worry about sleep, so he just stared up at the ceiling. Why did he have to feel this way, and why did it have to be for Brian, the one person he had zero chance with? At first, he had hoped that his feelings would eventually fade away, but instead, they only grew stronger. Nowadays, pretty much all of his thoughts were focused on the dog. All his previous goals and desires seemed so insignificant now. All that mattered was having Brian. It was a shame that winning the dog's affections was a task far more difficult than taking over the world or killing his mother. It wasn't like Brian didn't care about him. He knew better than that. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was the most important person in the dog's life. As far as he knew, Brian had confided in him things that he had never told anyone, so that had to count for something, right? He looked over at his stuffed companion who was currently lying next to him in his crib.

"What do you think, Rupert? Am I just foolish for feeling the way I do about Brian?"

There was no verbal response from the bear, but Stewie's imagination gave Rupert the voice the child needed to hear.

_You can't help who you fall in love with, Stewie. No, you're not foolish, but I've been trying to tell you that the best thing for you to do is just tell him how much he means to you. Keeping it bottled up is not healthy._

The child nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could, Rupert, but…I just…can't. I mean, what if I freak him out, or he wants to stop being friends? What if he never wants to see me again? I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen! A life without Brian would just be…empty."

He looked back up at the ceiling. The entire situation just seemed so hopeless.

"I just feel so stuck, and I'm not sure if things will ever get better."

His fists clenched as sadness gave way to anger.

"Damn it! It's just not fair!"

He slammed his fists down on the mattress in frustration and looked back over to his bear, begging for a solution.

_I don't know what you want me to say, Stewie. It pains me to see you like this. I really wish there was something I could do to make you feel better._

The child was so frustrated, but he couldn't help but smile at his friend's concern for him. Rupert had always been there when he needed someone, and right now, he needed to release his pent up desires. If Brian wouldn't give him what he needed, he could always get it from Rupert. His arm reached out to grab the bear by the arm.

"I can think of something that might make me feel a little better."

A lustful glint grew in the boy's eyes as he slowly pulled the bear towards him. In his mind he could see his partner getting excited as they got closer and closer.

_I may not be the one you love, but I'll always be there for you when you need me, Stewie._

The child giggled as he thought about how naughty this all was. He pulled the bear on top of him so that it was straddling his waist. The toy in his lap quickly aroused him.

"I know, Rupert. I may never have Brian in this way, but at least I'll always have you to help me deal with my frustrations."

He pulled the bear down into a strong hug that lasted several seconds before leaning his head forward to press his lips against Rupert's stuffed muzzle. The kiss started off gently, but it quickly became frenzied. Despite there being no response from the bear, Stewie was able to imagine what it would be like if his Rupert were actually living and breathing. He pressed his body harder against the toy and began to grind against it. After awhile, that wasn't enough, so he rolled over so that he was on top of Rupert and began to quickly undress himself. Once he was out of his pajamas, he tossed them over to the other side of his crib and smirked down at his bear.

"I'm about to take you for the ride of your life, Rupert!"

He leaned down for one last passionate kiss before removing his diaper and going to town on the stuffed toy. All his worries were forgotten as he was quickly overcome with intense feelings of pleasure. For now, this was enough.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Brian to arrive at the restaurant. He parked his car, locked it, and entered the building. A reservation had already been made, so he had no trouble getting a table. Susan wasn't here yet, but he wasn't surprised because he was fifteen minutes early. He stood in line for a minute before giving his name to the host. Once the host found Brian's name on the list of reservations, he motioned for the dog to follow him as he showed him to the table. After walking to the table, Brian settled into his chair and waited for a waiter to come by and hand him a menu. As he was waiting, he let his eyes wander, taking in the atmosphere of the restaurant. He couldn't help but notice that the place was filled with couples enjoying their meal, smiling at each other, and laughing at one another's corny jokes. He envied them. He'd give anything to have a relationship like that.<p>

_They look so…happy._

He couldn't remember the last time he had been that happy or if he ever had been to begin with. His eyes stopped on one particular couple, a man and a woman, who were seated in a booth and snuggled against each other, having finished their meal. It took awhile, but eventually, they noticed him staring. They both gave him a confused stare back, and it took a couple of seconds for Brian to realize that the couple had noticed him. He turned away in embarrassment, and faked a cough before looking back at them.

"Sorry…sorry. I was just…admiring the…uh…wallpaper. The wallpaper is…really…nice here…don't ya think?"

He faked a chuckle in a desperate attempt at alleviating the awkward tension between the three of them. A couple seconds later, the man responded.

"Yeah…uh…sure. Whatever you say, Buddy."

They stared at Brian for a few more seconds before turning to look away, and Brian did the same. He could slap himself right now, but he doubted that an action like that would make him look any saner. At that moment, a waiter finally arrived at the table with a menu. The dog practically snatched it out of the waiter's hand before burying his face in it in a pathetic attempt at escaping his current situation. He heard the waiter ask him if he wanted anything to drink and slowly looked up to answer.

"No, not at the moment. I'm waiting for someone. She should be here in a minute."

The waiter nodded his head and left to tend to another patron. Brian sighed as he closed his menu and placed it on the table.

_Come on, Brian! Get it together! She hasn't even arrived yet, and you've already found a way to turn this evening into a disaster!_

The dog drew in a deep breath to calm himself. The couple he had been staring at earlier passed by him to leave, giving him odd looks as they exited out the door. Brian expelled a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about those two anymore. After, taking a moment to regain his composure, he took out his phone to check and see what time it was. If Susan wasn't late, she would arrive in about seven minutes. He closed the phone, but kept it in his paw so that he could periodically check back to see the time. A couple more minutes passed, and he looked back at the phone.

_Four more minutes._

He placed a paw on the table and began to quietly drum his fingers on the table in a show of boredom. After a couple more minutes, he began to hum softly. He looked back at the phone. It was getting really close to the time Susan said she would be there, and he could feel himself getting more nervous by the second. He shook his head in disapproval. When had he become this way? Sure, he had never had the best of luck when it came to women, but he had always been confident. When had he completely lost all hope in his ability to connect with a woman? Was it the compounded effects of rejection after rejection? Had the combination of all his failures finally gotten to him? He didn't understand it. When would things get better for him? Why did it seem like the longer he was alive, the worse things got for him? It was a morbid train of thought, but he couldn't help thinking about these things. He was so pathetic. What made him think anyone would ever settle for a rotten mutt like him? He thought about all this as he reached a paw up to rub his forehead and looked down to check his phone again.

_She should have been here by now._

A frown formed on his face, but he quickly shook it away. There was no reason to jump to conclusions just yet. She could be stuck in traffic or something. He didn't know what was going on. All he could do was sit and wait, so that's exactly what he did. Second after second ticked by, and minute by minute, Brian began to lose hope. After awhile, he grew tired of sitting up, so he leaned back in his chair and looked at the time again. Susan was now ten minutes late.

_Where is she?_

He tried to keep telling himself that there was a good reason that Susan was so late, but the longer he sat there, the less convincing that excuse became.

* * *

><p>The youngest of the Griffins was currently in his room frantically humping his stuffed teddy bear. This wasn't his preferred role when it came to sexual intercourse, but when he was with Rupert; this was the best he could do. It was still wonderful though. Rupert was the one person he could always count on, and he loved these intimate moments they shared. In fact, he used to harbor some romantic feelings toward his stuffed companion, but that all changed once he realized how much he cared about the family dog. Now, they were nothing more than friends with benefits. Rupert knew that Stewie wasn't in love with him, and he was ok with that. He would always be there when Stewie needed someone to be with. The child moaned. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him has his climax grew closer.<p>

"Ohhhhhh, Rupert!"

He began pounding the bear harder. It wouldn't be long now. All he needed was that extra push to send him over the edge. His eyes closed, and an image of Brian flashed before him. It wasn't even what most would consider an erotic image, but it was all Stewie required to reach his peak. He buried his face in the shoulder of the bear and bit down a little to suppress the scream he let out as he came. A muffled scream escaped from his throat as spasm after spasm of pure bliss coursed throughout his small body. He continued to hump the bear slowly as he milked every last ounce of pleasure from his orgasm. Slowly, the feelings of rapture died down as Stewie came down from his sex-high. The deed left him exhausted, and all he could manage to do was just lie on top of Rupert as he gradually regained his strength. It took awhile, but eventually, he could move again. The boy rolled off his teddy bear panting for breath and sweating heavily. He looked over at the bear and smiled.

"Thank you, Rupert. I really needed that."

He reached his arm over to stroke the toys side in a show of gratitude.

_You're welcome, Stewie, but I'm the one that should be thanking you. Brian doesn't know what he's missing ignoring your advances. He's one lucky dog to have your undying love._

Stewie rolled onto his side and gazed confidently at Rupert.

"I am pretty damn good in the sack. Aren't ?."

He laughed.

"Brian just doesn't realize what he's missing out on. I bet I could pleasure him better than any of those bimbos he wastes his time with. I just wish I could find a way to make him see that."

The thought saddened him, but he refused to dwell on it. He was just starting to feel better, and he wasn't going to ruin this moment with his depressing thoughts. He wrapped his arms around the bear, pulled him into a tight embrace, and snuggled himself against it.

"I love you, Rupert, and words cannot express how grateful I am to have you as a friend."

For several minutes he stayed that way, just enjoying the company of his stuffed companion. He felt so loved right now, and it was a great comfort to him. The boy let out a big yawn as he began to grow tired. Maybe he would be able to rest tonight. Whatever happened with Brian and his date was something he could deal with tomorrow, and maybe, one day, he could make Brian realize how perfect they were for each other. No. He took that back. Not maybe. He _would_ make Brian realize how perfect they were for each other. A huge smile formed on his face as he gave his teddy bear one last kiss on the top of his head. The child reached down for his blanket and pulled it up to cover himself and Rupert. His eyelids grew heavy, and eventually, they closed allowing him to drift off into a relaxed sleep. In his dreams he was with the love of his life, and everything was perfect for the time being.

* * *

><p>Susan wasn't coming. There was no other explanation for why she was an hour late. Any hope that Brian had left was now crushed. He slammed his phone shut and hung his head.<p>

_I should have known better. I'm never going to find anyone because there's nobody out there for me. I'm just some cosmic accident. My existence serves no purpose, and I don't deserve to be with anyone. Even if I were to finally find someone who would put up with me, I'd probably only end up making them miserable, also._

He let out a heavy sigh as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He got up from the table, walked to the door, and exited the restaurant. He made his way out to the parking lot and shuffled over to his car. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his ring of keys which had his car key attached to it. After unlocking the car, he got inside and slammed the door shut. He threw his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. What now? Should he just go home? Maybe Stewie was still awake, and he could vent his angst to the kid. He shook his head. No, Stewie was probably asleep, and even if the kid wasn't, he'd probably just end up taunting him He'd mean no harm by it, but that wasn't what he needed to hear right now. What he needed was the comfort of his good friend Jack Daniels. A drink sounded really good right now. With his mind made up, he cranked the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. His next stop was The Drunken Clam where he could drink all of his sorrows away. As he drove he allowed his mind to wander.

_I don't know what I was thinking. Even if Susan had shown up, the evening would have turned into a disaster anyway. It's time to just face the fact that I'm most likely never going to be happy with my life, so what's the point in going on. I realize that, if something were to happen to me, there are people who would be upset, but most of them would probably get over it pretty quickly. The only person who probably wouldn't is Stewie. He's the only reason I haven't ended it all. No matter how terrible things are. I just can't bring myself to hurt him like that. He claims that my life gives him purpose, and I don't even want to think about what would become of him if I wasn't around anymore. Peter and Lois already screwed up both Chris and Meg. I won't let them do that to Stewie, too. He needs me, but a part of me wishes that he didn't. What a relief that would be. I could just kill myself already and escape this hell-hole I call a life. I don't care if it's considered the coward's way out. It's the only thought that brings me any comfort, and under different circumstances, I would take it in an instant._

With that thought, he pulled up to The Drunken Clam and parked his car. He got out, walked in, and took a seat at the bar. The bartender, Horace, noticed him and walked over.

"What'll it be, Brian. The usual?"

The dog nodded his head.

"Yeah. Make sure to keep them coming, too."

Horace motioned ok and made quick work in preparing Brian's drink. He placed the glass in front of Brian, and the dog reached over to pick it up. He took a moment to admire the liquid in his glass. There was nothing like a glass of Jack Daniel's to bring him comfort when he was feeling down. He gave the glass a delicate swirl before he raised it to his lips and gulped the beverage down. A half-hearted smile grew on his face as he savored the taste and the warm feelings that came with it. After making sure he had swallowed every drop, he slammed the glass down on the table. Almost immediately, Horace set another one down for him. Brian reached for the new glass and took a moment to admire the liquid inside of it before taking a sip. It was a small comfort, and for him, those were getting harder and harder to find.

* * *

><p><em>"Brian, I'm home!"<em>

_ Stewie Griffin entered his home and shut the door. After hanging up his keys, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was exhausted. It had been a long day, and he could use the company of his partner right now. He waited, but no answer came. Growing impatient, he shouted again, this time louder than before._

_ "Briiiiiiiiiaaaaaan! The love of your life is home from a hard day at work and would really appreciate it if you'd come and spend some time with him."_

_ Not too much later, Stewie could hear the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs. Brian emerged from the stairwell and went to join his companion on the couch. He turned and looked at Stewie, giving him a look of confusion._

_ "You're a little early. Aren't you? I thought you said you wouldn't be back until five. It's only four."_

_ Stewie gave Brian a look of disapproval. This wasn't how he was expecting to be greeted._

_ "They had a problem on the race track, so I wasn't able to do my final test drive. Hopefully, it won't affect my chances of winning too badly, but what's it matter that I'm home a little early. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_ The dog smiled and leaned in to give Stewie a kiss. It was just a peck, but when he pulled away, Stewie was practically beaming in delight._

_ "Of course I'm happy to see you."_

_ He wrapped an arm around his partner and pulled him in so that they cuddled against each other. Stewie wrapped his arms around the dog and rested his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian placed his head on top of Stewie's._

_ "I was just curious. I wasn't expecting you to be back this early."_

_Stewie smirked._

_ "What's the matter? Were you doing something that you didn't want me to see?"_

_ The dog gave a nervous laugh, but lucky for him, Stewie didn't notice it._

_ "What could I possibly be doing that I wouldn't want you to see? After all the crazy shit we've done, I think were long past having to worry about embarrassment."_

_ Stewie pulled his head out from under Brian's and looked the dog in the eyes mischievously._

_ "You mean like the time when…"_

_ He leaned in to whisper into the dog's ear. Brian's eyes got wide as Stewie proceeded to recount to him a particularly lewd tale involving one of their many sexual exploits. Once he was done, Stewie pulled away and gazed lustfully at his companion. Brian began scratching the back of his neck as he nervously chuckled._

_ "Yeah, like that. That was…that was something."_

_ He looked away from Stewie. The dog didn't like the look he was giving him. He could tell that Stewie wanted him right now, but he just wasn't in the mood. Stewie noticed the strange way in which Brian was acting and put a hand on his shoulder._

_ "What's the matter, Bry?"_

_ Brian forced a smile onto his face and turned back to answer Stewie._

_ "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not really in the mood for anything right now, and I can tell what you're thinking just by looking at you."_

_ Stewie scoffed at this and folded his arms._

_ "You know, you can just tell me these things, Brian. I would have figured that, after how long we've been together, you would know that I would never force you into anything you were uncomfortable with."_

_ His face softened as he reached his hand over to stroke the dog's cheek._

_ "I love you, Brian, and I would never do anything to risk losing you."_

_ The dog reached his paw up to grab Stewie's hand._

_ "I…I love you too, Stewie."_

_ For a moment they just stared at each other. Stewie was lost in Brian's gaze. He could stare at those eyes forever. After awhile, though, he forced himself to look away and stood up from the couch. Brian grabbed his arm tightly, and Stewie looked back at him._

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ Stewie pulled his arm free and rubbed it a little._

_ "I'm going up to our room to change. I need to get out of this uniform."_

_ Brian shot up from the couch._

_ "I have a better idea. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, and I'll go and get you something else to wear."_

_ Stewie looked at Brian extremely puzzled._

_ "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to go find something to wear and you to make me something to eat?"_

_ Brian began rubbing the back of his neck again._

_ "Well…yeah…I guess…but…I was…thinking that…maybe…"_

_ Stewie cut Brian off._

_ "I'm exhausted, Brian. I just want to get out of this uniform, and I'm sorry, but I don't have the patience for this."_

_ He began walking away, but Brian grabbed his arm again. This time, his grip was even tighter. It hurt a little. Stewie looked at Brian angrily._

_ "What the devil do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" _

_He tried to pull his arm free, but the dog's hold was too strong._

"_What's the meaning of this Brian?"_

_The dog looked distant. It was as if he wished he were anywhere at this moment but here. Stewie continued to pull._

"_I can't let you go up there."_

_At this, Stewie stopped struggling and glared at Brian._

"_Why not? What are you hiding up there?"_

_The dog looked down, but Stewie could see the guilt written all over his face. He gritted his teeth._

"_Let. Go. Of me. Brian."_

_After a moment, the dog finally gave up and let go. Stewie continued walking toward the staircase, only this time it was more like a jog. He got to the stairs and proceeded up them. He could hear Brian following slowly behind him. Stewie reached the top of the stairs and slowly ran to his and Brian's bedroom door. He reached for the knob and was about to turn it, but he stopped for a second. He didn't know what he would find behind this door, but if Brian's attitude was any indication, he knew that he wasn't going to like it. He took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly. He could hear the dog coming up behind him as he pushed the door open._

"_I'm sorry."_

_There, in _their_ bed, lie a woman. Stewie just stared at her for a moment. She looked terrified, and she had every right to be. All kinds of emotions rushed through Stewie, but the one he felt the strongest was a pure, unbridled anger._

"_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

_The woman said nothing. She just continued to look pathetic and frightened like a scared mouse cornered by a cat. Stewie felt a paw being gently placed on top of his shoulder._

"_I didn't want it to end this way."_

_Stewie could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He violently shrugged away from Brian's paw and turned to face him._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, BRIAN? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"_

_Brian was frowning as he shook his head._

"_That's the thing, Stewie. I do love you. It's just not a romantic love though."_

_The tears were falling now. Stewie clenched his fists in frustration._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIME WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER? WAS THAT ALL A LIE?"_

_The dog sighed._

"_I care about you Stewie. I really do, and I tried to make it work because I wanted you to be happy, but…I'm just not attracted to you. No matter how much I try and throw myself into this relationship. I just can't feel for you the way you feel for me, so I guess the answer is…yes…it was a lie. I never meant for it to be, but…that's all it ever was."_

_At those words, Stewie placed his face in his hands and burst into sobs. He didn't know what he should do. All he was capable of at this moment was weeping. Neither Brian nor the woman made a sound. The only noises in the entire house were Stewie's cries of sorrow. After what seemed like several minutes he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He looked up to see that it was Brian, and he roughly pulled away from the embrace. He wiped his tears on his sleeve._

"_You think a fucking hug is going to make everything better?"_

_Brian placed his arms by his sides and let his eyes wander in an attempt to avoid eye contact._

_Stewie laughed darkly._

"_I should have known this would happen! You finally get to be in a relationship with someone who loves you unconditionally, and you have to just go and throw it all away because you can't get over the fact that he has a dick! Well, fuck you, Brian! I hope she was goddamn worth it!"_

_Stewie marched forward and pushed his way past Brian. The dog made no attempt to stop him as he made his way down the stairs and out of the house. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised by this turn of events. This is what he got for actually thinking that Brian would settle for him. He raised his head up towards the sky and let out an infuriated scream in a desperate attempt to release all the emotions building up inside of him._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Stewie was asleep and clutching tightly to Rupert. There were tears in his eyes, and he was quietly whimpering. Eventually, his face twisted in anger. His hands clenched into fists, and he let out an enraged scream.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The child's eyes shot open in distress. He looked around the room. He was back in his crib. It had all been a dream. His eyes were blurry due to the moisture in them, so he wiped it away. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rupert, who was currently asleep. He pulled away from the bear, careful not to wake him and crawled over to the other side of the crib to retrieve his pajamas. Once he had put them back on, he climbed out of his crib and made his way towards the rug on his floor. He pulled up the rug to reveal a hidden safe in the floor. He unlocked the safe and reached down to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. With the items in hand, he closed the safe, replaced the rug, and walked over to his plastic table and chair. He took a seat and pulled out a cigarette. After placing it in his mouth, he lit it and took a long drag off of it. It was too much. He let out a series of hoarse coughs that expelled the abundance of smoke he had taken in. He knew this was bad for him, but dammit, he need it after the nightmare he'd just had. Once he had recovered, he took another drag. This time being more careful.

_Even in my dreams I'll never have Brian._

It was a depressing thought. Even if he were to win Brian over, it would most likely end the way his dream had. The dog was woman crazy. He didn't stand a chance against a beautiful, young woman. Why did he have to feel this way? He sighed.

_Damn you, Brian! I wish I had never met you!_

He didn't mean it. He knew without Brian in his life he'd most likely go insane from being surrounded by no one but his moronic family, but why the fuck did he have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't he just be content with being friends with the dog? Things would be so much easier that way. He continued to smoke the cigarette.

_I'm going crazy hiding my feelings from him, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my love for him a secret! I have to get all of this out in the open eventually._

He shook his head. Something had to give soon. He couldn't handle this anymore.

* * *

><p>Brian finished up another glass. He tried to set it back down on the bar, but instead, he ended up clumsily knocking it over. He was wasted. He wasn't sure how much he had drunk or how long he had been here. He reached over to grab for another glass but was surprised to find that there wasn't another one to grab. He looked over at Horace, who was tending to another patron.<p>

"H-Horace I-I…um need another g-glass over here."

Horace looked over at Brian and shook his head.

"No can do, Brian. I'm cutting you off. You've had enough for one night. You keep drinking like that, and you'll wind up dead."

Brian glared at Horace.

"I-I'll tell…tell you when I-I've had e-enough! If I w-wind u-up dead then so…so be it!"

Horace didn't bother responding and chose to just ignore the dog. Brian huffed in anger and continued to stare angrily at the bartender. When he failed to get a reaction from Horace, he finally gave up and clumsily reached into his pocket for his wallet. It took him awhile to get it out, and once he did, he had some trouble getting the cash out. Eventually, he got enough money out and placed it on the table. After trying several times, he got the wallet back in his pocket. He hopped off of the stool and almost lost his balance but was able to grab a hold of another stool to stabilize himself. He stumbled his way out of the bar and proceeded toward his car but stopped about halfway. He shook his head. Driving wasn't an option. He was too shitfaced for that. He needed to hail a taxi. He stood on the sidewalk and waited for one to pass by. Luckily, it only took a couple of minutes before he saw one coming down the street. He flailed his arm at the driver.

"T-taxi!"

The car stopped, and Brian fumbled with the handle for a while before he was able to open the door and get inside. The driver looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Where are ya headed?"

Brian thought about it for a moment. Everything was fuzzy, but he finally remembered the address.

"T-take me to 31 S-Spooner Street."

The driver nodded and drove away. Brian struggled with his seatbelt for a moment before giving up and throwing his head back against the seat in frustration. He didn't feel any better. If anything, he felt worse about everything. This was normal though. It had become a cycle. He'd have a bad date, get upset, drink himself into a stupor, and wake up the next morning with a killer hangover. Eventually, he'd find another woman and the cycle would continue all over again. It was maddening. He felt so stuck…trapped even. There had to be some way to break the cycle. There had to be an escape. He'd do anything just to break away from it all. He fell to the side and allowed his head to rest against the window. He looked outside and sighed. What was he planning to do once he got home anyway? Was he just going to crash on the floor and forget about everything? He couldn't keep going like this.

_So maybe I should just stop going all together._

He blinked. It should have alarmed him that his mind was turning toward that option again, but all the idea really brought him was a sense of peace. He smiled at the thought. He could just end his life, and all of this would just go away. It sounded so perfect. Several scenarios played out in his head. He had always felt a gun would be the best way, but after a conversation with Stewie, he had gotten rid of his. He was regretting that decision now. Maybe he could use a knife from the kitchen. He shook his head. He wanted to die, but anything that involved pain didn't sound like an ideal choice. He could take a bunch of medication and overdose. That sounded like a pretty good option, but then again, he ran the risk of waking someone up as he was rummaging through the medicine cabinet. The last thing he wanted was for someone to talk him out of it. There had to be an easier way. He thought for a while, and eventually, his mind settled on another option.

_The station wagon._

He had a spare key to the family car, and it was currently in the garage. All he had to do was get in, crank the engine, and wait. He had read about carbon monoxide poisoning before. It was supposed to be like falling asleep. The only difference being that he wouldn't wake up afterwards. That sounded so…wonderful. He smiled at the thought. His mind was made up. Tonight he was escaping this hell of a life he was living, and nothing was going to stop him. Sure the family would be upset, but they'd probably end up just getting another dog like they did with their previous dog, Todd. He was replaceable; they had made that all too clear in the past. The only thing that was really bugging him about it was leaving Stewie. He knew the kid would be the most upset about him killing himself, and it made him feel a little guilty about considering it. Still, he just couldn't go on anymore. Stewie would be alright. He was a tough little guy, and Brian was sure he would understand.

_I'm sorry, Kid, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm sure you'll find someone else to be friends with. You've got your whole life ahead of you to do so._

It was settled. He was killing himself tonight. The car stopped. Brian looked at his home for a moment before turning to look at the driver. He was pointing to the meter to show Brian how much the dog owed him. Brian pulled out his wallet and took out the necessary cash to pay the driver.

"K-keep the ch-change."

The driver took the money, counted it, and nodded his head in approval. Brian opened the door and practically fell out of the taxi. He took a moment to stabilize himself before placing his wallet back in his pocket, shutting the door, and starting toward the front door. Once he was up to the door, the taxi drove off leaving him completely alone in the night. Brian reached into his pocket for his key ring. It took him a moment, but he was finally was able to retrieve the right key. He fumbled around with the key before he was able to get it inside the keyhole and turn it. The door opened, and Brian stepped inside. He slowly shut the door to keep from waking anyone in the house. After that, he walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. His eyes wandered around the room as he let his mind reflect on all the memories he had of living in the Griffin home. Even he had to admit that it wasn't all bad, but it wasn't enough to make him change his mind either. What he really wanted to do was leave behind some kind of note for the family, but in his current state, it would only amount to chicken scratch. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be sober until tomorrow, and by then, he might have talked himself out of it all together. No, he had to do it now or else he might never get up the nerve to do it again. It wasn't ideal to do it without leaving something to explain his reasons, but it wasn't a good enough excuse to put it off entirely. He slowly got up from the couch and turned to go to the kitchen. He walked slowly remembering all the crazy shit that had gone on during his short stay at the Griffin home. He entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the door that led outside. He opened the door and exited the house. The cool night air felt great, but he didn't stop. He clumsily marched his way to the side of the garage, where there was a door that led inside. He struggled with his key, but eventually, he was able to unlock the door and step inside of the garage. He made sure to relock the door, just in case anyone were to notice that the car was on, before he turned around and gazed upon the object that would set him free, the family station wagon. He practically ran over to car's driver side door, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so. After fumbling around with his ring of keys he eventually found his spare key to the station wagon. In his haste to get the door open, he ended up dropping the keys a couple of times before he was able to unlock the car and seat himself in the driver's seat. He shut the door, locked it, and placed the key into the ignition. With his hand on the key, he began to turn it. He stopped and thought about what he was doing. This was it. This was really it! He was finally going to be at peace. A part of him wondered if he should feel some kind of sadness about this whole situation, but there was no sadness. There was only relief. With a big lopsided grin he cranked the car. It didn't take long for the exhaust to fill up the garage and begin to seep into the vehicle. Brian laid his head back, shut his eyes, and waited. He thought all of this was almost poetic in a way.

_It's almost over._

* * *

><p>Stewie was in the process of finishing up his second cigarette when he heard what sounded like a vehicle being started right outside his window.<p>

"What the deuce?"

He put out the cigarette and set it on the table before getting up and walking over to the window to check and see what was going on. He opened the window and looked down to find that some kind of smoke was creeping out from under the garage door. That's where the sound was coming from too.

_What's going on down there?_

He turned around, ran out of his room, and made his way down the stairs. In short time, he made his way through the kitchen and was outside. He stopped at the garage's side door and tried to open it, but it was locked. This wasn't looking good. Somebody was obviously in there, and it could only be one of two people. Stewie was pretty sure he knew who it was though.

_I have to do something!_

He made a mad sprint back inside and to the toy chest in his room. He dug around, searching frantically for a device he could use.

"Come on! Where the hell is it?"

He reached down as far as his arms could reach and dug around deeper. After several tense minutes, he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!"

He pulled it out to reveal an old laser gun he had invented awhile back and proceeded to rush back outside. Once he was by the garage door again, he took aim at the door knob and fired a shot that blasted the knob off of the door. He pushed open the door and was immediately overwhelmed by the copious amounts of fumes that poured out. He coughed and used his arm to cover his mouth and nose. After taking a deep breath, he ran inside the garage and up to the driver's side door of the station wagon. There was too much exhaust to make out who was inside. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_Dammit!_

He had to think quickly. He couldn't just shoot the door, he might end up hitting the person inside.

_Come on, Stewart! Put that big brain of yours to use!_

He looked around the garage, desperately looking for something that could be of use. His eyes eventually settled on a box that was set off to the side.

_That's it! I can use that box to get on top of the car!_

He ran over to the box and began pushing it. It wasn't too heavy, but it was still a struggle to get it pushed all the way up to the front of the car. The fumes he was progressively taking into his lungs weren't helping him either.

_I swear to god, if it's Meg in that car, I'm leaving her._

After what seemed like forever, Stewie finally got the box up to the car. He climbed on top of it and then got on top of the hood of the car. He crawled up to the windshield and looked inside. All he could make out was a faint outline, so he wiped the windshield to get a clearer look. Once he realized who it was, his heart stopped. He was hoping that he'd been wrong about who was in there, but that had not been the case. Brian was in the car.

_No! What the hell do you think you're doing?_

He stood up and aimed his laser gun. After covering his eyes, he fired the gun, blasting the windshield into pieces. Stewie uncovered his eyes, dropped his laser gun, and ran into the car, taking care to avoid the fragments of glass that had scattered all around the area. He took a hold of Brian's collar and shook him.

"Come on you stupid dog! Wake up! I'm not about to let you leave me alone!"

He shook the dog violently but it was no use. He wasn't waking up. Stewie crawled over Brian's lap and unlocked the door. With a hard shove, he pushed the dog out of the car and onto the ground. He hopped out of car and grabbed on to Brian's collar. It took everything in him, but eventually, he was able to summon up the strength he needed to drag the dog across the ground.

_Dammit, Brian! Why do you have to be so heavy?_

He was getting light-headed. The fumes were getting to him, but he pressed on. He had to save Brian. He couldn't lose him. With sweat on his brow, he pressed forward. He could see the door. It was just a little further.

_Come on, Stewie! You can do this! Don't pass out!_

With one final, powerful yank, he emerged out of the garage with the dog. He pulled Brian across the grass, away from the garage that was billowing exhaust. Once he was sure that Brian was safe, he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He was panting heavily. His head was still fuzzy from the fumes, but everything was progressively getting clearer. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Stewie took a look at Brian. He checked the dog's pulse to make sure that he hadn't been too late. His heart was still beating, but it was beating very slowly. He shook the dog and slapped him a few times trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on, Brian! Wake up!"

The dog wasn't moving and Stewie could feel his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He shook the dog harder and pounded on his chest.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS TO ME!"

He continued to hit the dog. Occasionally, he would shake him and throw in the occasional slap, but after awhile, it got tiring. All of this was too much. He collapsed on top of the dog, burying his face in his chest and sobbing. With the last bit of strength he had left he weakly hit the dog a few more times before giving up.

"Please wake up, Brian. I need you to wake up."

Stewie lifted his head up and wiped away some of the tears on his face. He crawled forward until his face was right above the dog's. He could feel Brian barely breathing against his face. There was still one last thing he could try. He had seen it in a movie once, but that had been just a fairy tale. This was the real world, and there was no way this would work. He had to try though. What else could he do? He leaned down so that his lips were a hair's width away from Brian's.

_Here goes nothing._

He delicately touched his lips to the dog's. This wasn't the first time he had engaged in a kiss with Brian, so it wasn't too strange to him. After a couple of seconds, he grabbed a hold of Brian's collar and pressed his lips harder against the dog's mouth. He wasn't getting a response, but he kept going. He pushed his tongue against the dog's lips, trying to enter the dog's mouth. It took awhile, but eventually, he was able to push past the dog's closed lips and enter Brian's mouth. He went deeper, exploring the confines of Brian's mouth with his tongue. He had always dreamt of doing this, but never had he imagined having to do such a thing under dire circumstances. He kept kissing the dog, but he was beginning to get short of breath. He was almost suffocating himself, but he didn't give up. He put everything he had into the kiss, and just when things were starting to go dark, he heard a muffled moan come from the dog's mouth. He stopped kissing the canine and raised himself up. Brian's eyes slowly opened, and Stewie's face lit up like it never had before.

"Brian!"

The dog looked around, confused by his surroundings. His eyes finally settled on the smiling Stewie that was currently on top of him. He sighed.

"W-why did you h-have to g-go and save me?"

Stewie's smile morphed into a frown. Brian was drunk. The child should have known. He hadn't been focusing on it before, but now he could taste the alcohol from Brian's mouth. The boy glared down at the dog beneath him.

"Why were you in there in the first place? Your date couldn't have been that bad! I thought we had already talked about this! I thought you were over this whole killing yourself thing!"

Stewie's glare softened. He looked at Brian sadly. Brian turned to look away from the kid. He couldn't handle that look Stewie was giving him.

"You're right it w-wasn't that bad. T-that's because t-there was n-no date. S-she didn't even s-show up."

Stewie gave Brian a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Brian, but that's no reason to just go and end it!"

Brian turned back to look at Stewie angrily.

"I-I'm tired of l-living! Stewie, I-I've tried to f-find happiness! I r-really have, but I-I've just have to f-face the facts that I'll n-never find a p-partner! That's t-the only thing that w-would make m-my life worth l-living, so why sh-should I go on if I-I'm just going to b-be miserable?"

The dog was crying, and Stewie hated to see his friend so messed up. He got off of the dog and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, Brian. Let's get you inside."

Stewie took Brian's arm and draped it over his shoulder. The dog made no attempt to resist as he leaned on Stewie and followed him inside the house. The child led Brian all the way back to the living room couch and helped him to get up on to it. Brian collapsed onto the couch and Stewie forced the dog to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to go turn off the car. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

The dog nodded his head and turned to bury his face into the couch. Satisfied, Stewie ran back outside. He covered his nose and mouth and reentered the garage. After hopping inside the car, he pulled out the key and ran back outside. By the time he got back to the living room, Brian was sitting upright on the couch. He wasn't crying anymore, but he still looked like shit. Stewie placed the keys on the table and joined his friend on the couch. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Brian finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Stewie looked up at the dog. The boy was still a little angry, but he didn't show it.

"Why would you do such a thing, Bry? Don't you realize how much I care about you? Don't you realize how much it would hurt me to lose you?"

The dog turned to look at the infant beside him.

"I w-wasn't thinking str-straight. I w-was drunk. Hell, I-I'm still d-drunk."

Stewie scooted closer to the canine, but made sure that his eyes never left Brian's.

"That's no excuse, Brian. You still wanted to kill yourself drunk or not. I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me, and I guess that's not your fault because, honestly, I've been hiding my true feelings from you for a long time, but this incident, plus some other things, has made me realize how stupid I've been for hiding them in the first place, so I'm going to tell you something Brian, and I want you to pay close attention because I need you to understand this."

The dog raised his eyebrow. He was curious to hear what Stewie had to say. The boy took a hold of Brian's paw and scooted a little closer before continuing.

"I love you, Brian. I know what you're going to say. I've told you this already, but I didn't tell you everything."

He paused for a second before continuing.

"I'm_ in _love with you, Brian. You are everything to me. Everything I do revolves around you. I'm not sure when it happened, but somewhere down the line, I was smitten by you, and you keep saying how you'll never find that one special someone. Well, I'm telling you now that _I_ want to be that one special someone. I want to be everything to you as you are to me. I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to be with you in every way imaginable. Hell, I've dreamt about marrying you on several occasions. I love you, Brian, and if I were to lose you, I'd want to end it too because I would have nothing left to live for."

The child stopped talking but his gaze never left Brian's. The dog was speechless. Even in his drunken state he could see the passion behind every word the child had spoken. Stewie's words resonated within him, and he felt…happy. He smiled down at the boy.

"You r-really mean that, K-Kid?"

Stewie smiled back at Brian.

"I meant every word."

The infant scooted in closer so that his body was pressed up against the dog's. Brian didn't move away, so that had to be a good sign. He lifted his head up, bringing it closer to the canine's. He was blushing so hard right now. He whispered to the dog.

"I want to kiss you."

Brian pressed his forehead against Stewie's.

"Then…do it already."

The boy giggled as he slowly directed his lips towards Brian's. Apparently he wasn't going fast enough for the dog though because, much to Stewie's surprise, Brian was the one who ended up closing the gap and capturing the boy's lips in a heated kiss. The dog went right into it, shoving his tongue past the child's lips. This time, Stewie took a direct notice of the taste of alcohol. It took a moment for him to get past it, but once he did, he began to kiss back with just as much fervor. He grabbed Brian's collar and pulled him down so that the dog was on top of him as they made out on the couch. The dog wasn't able to hold himself up for too long and ended up collapsing on top of the infant. The physical contact aroused the dog, and he began to slowly hump the child as they kissed. Stewie could feel Brian's cock emerging from its sheath as it poked into his thigh through the dog's pants. He could feel some kind of moisture leaking through the dog's pants and onto his leg, and at that moment, it fully hit him what was about to take place. The boy tried to pull his lips away from the dog, so he could speak. That proved more difficult than he could have ever imagined. Brian was completely lost in the moment, and the dog was doing everything he could to keep his lips pressed against the child's. After much struggle, Stewie was able to break away from Brian. They were both panting for breath. Stewie looked the dog right in his face and motioned toward his pajamas.

"Help me get out of this."

The demand came out husky and full of need. The dog nodded his head and pushed himself to his knees. Stewie could see the growing bulge in Brian's pants. The sight of it gave him a stiffy of his own. He couldn't look away. The dog reached over to begin undressing the child. It was a difficult task for him. He fumbled with the buttons and had a hard time undoing them. Stewie had to help him a good bit, but after awhile, they had all been undone. Stewie stood up and Brian helped him free his arms from the sleeves. Once the child's arms were free, the rest of the garment fell down to Stewie's ankles. Brian's eyes got wide, and he gulped.

"W-where the fuck i-is your diaper?"

Stewie laughed and smirked at the dog.

"It's a long story, but why are you surprised? You had to know this was coming. I mean, it's not like you've never seen me naked before, Brian."

The dog gave a nervous laugh and attempted to reach up to scratch the back of his neck but ended up missing.

"I j-just wasn't expect-expecting it is all. I w-was kinda w-working my way up to th-that."

The child smiled at the dog's nervous reaction to seeing him exposed. It was pleasing to know that he had this effect on Brian. With a chuckle he stepped out of his pajamas and kicked them to the floor. He wasn't sure where to go from there, though. There was a heavy silence between them. Brian was taking in the sight of the kid, and Stewie was trying to decide where to go from here. He looked down at Brian's bulge, and he instantly knew what he wanted to do. The boy knelt down between Brian's legs and began unbuttoning the dog's pants. He made quick work of the task, and it wasn't long before he had removed them and tossed them to the floor along with his pajamas. He took a hold of Brian's penis with both of his hands. The dog let out a low moan as the boy began moving his hands up and down the shaft causing him to grow harder. The sensations Stewie was awakening within him were overwhelming. Maybe it was just the booze, but Brian was pretty sure he had never felt this good in his entire life. He'd had handjobs before, but the way Stewie was doing it was so different from anyone else he had ever been with. There was so much passion behind it. He fell backward so that he was lying down on the couch and just let himself enjoy the infant's ministrations. Stewie began to move his hands faster. This caused the dog to begin panting as his pleasure grew. The boy was enjoying getting Brian off, but he was nervous about what he was going to do next. He had never done anything like this before, and he was hoping that he would be good at it. With his hands still moving up and down the dog's shaft, Stewie inhaled and took Brian's member as far as he could into his mouth. The dog immediately began bucking his hips upward, trying to get himself deeper inside Stewie. This caused the child to gag, but he didn't remove the organ from his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down while trying to stay in sync with the dog's thrusts. Once he was sure he had the rhythm down, he began exploring the shaft with his tongue. He licked the underside of it, and Brian let out a feral growl showing his approval. As the boy became more confident, he began bobbing his head faster while licking the rod all over. He tried to take in all of the liquid the dog was pouring into him, but a good bit of it leaked out of the cracks of his mouth. Brian's pants became heavier as he felt his climax fast approaching. He didn't want it to end like this though.

"T-take it out!"

The child did as he was told and looked at the dog confused.

"What's the matter, Brian? Wasn't it good?"

The dog raised himself back up and laughed.

"It was per-perfect, Kid. A couple m-more seconds of that, a-and I would have b-been a goner."

The child smiled. He was very proud of himself. The boy climbed up into Brian's lap and pressed the front of his body against the dog's penis. He grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was a lot more gentle and calm compared to the make out session that had instigated this entire situation. The dog wrapped his arms around boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together and creating friction between both of their members. They were a perfect fit. Stewie's body fit perfectly against his. It felt like they were two parts of a whole. After awhile, they broke away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. This was all nice and everything, but Stewie was ready to move on. He began unbuttoning Brian's shirt, taking his time to savor the experience of undressing the dog. Once all of the buttons were undone, he helped the dog out of his shirt and jacket and threw them down with the rest of their discarded clothing. He ran his hands threw Brian's fur and marveled at how soft it was. It felt so good against his bare skin. He looked up at the dog.

"So…isn't this the part where you prepare to fuck me?"

The dog pressed his forehead against the child's.

"It is if y-you want it to b-be."

Stewie smiled up at the dog and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing Brian forward and knocking the canine down so that he was underneath the boy. The child leaned in and whispered in the dog's ear.

"I've never wanted anything more."

Stewie's words sent a chill down Brian's spine. The child sat up and slid himself forward, releasing the dog's penis from between the two of them. Brian's member stood at full attention as Stewie laid himself down on his back and spread his legs, allowing Brian full access to his hole. Brian was a little nervous. He had never rimmed anybody before. Well, there was that one time, but it hadn't been sexual in nature. This was completely new territory for him, and he wasn't sure how to proceed. The child lie there waiting to feel the dog's tongue, but instead he felt nothing. He raised himself up with his hands to look at Brian.

"What's taking you so damn long? I can't just go shoving things up my ass! You need to lube me up first!"

The dog scoffed.

"I know th-that much, but I've n-never done anything li-like this before."

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to it. Just pretend it's a water bowl or something. Either way, I'm growing impatient, and if you want a piece of this hot ass, you better hurry the hell up."

He lie back down and closed his eyes.

Brian grabbed Stewie by the legs and pulled the child forward so that his muzzle was lined up with Stewie's rear. He took a deep breath and dove forward. As Brian began lapping away at the boy's asshole, Stewie began moaning lowly.

"Mmmmmmmm. That's right. Just like that, Brian."

Spurned on by Stewie's words, Brian pushed his tongue forward so that he achieved penetration. The boy tensed up but continued to make sounds of satisfaction.

"Oh! Yes, Brian! Get it all the way in there! Good dog!"

This put a big shit-eating grin on the dog's face, and he buried his face deeper into the boys ass, lapping away frantically. Stewie began writhing on top of the dog and clutching at his fur.

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

This continued on for several minutes. Brian was so caught up in his task that it took him awhile to pull away. Once he removed his tongue, Stewie let out a sigh of dissatisfaction. Brian laughed at Stewie's reaction.

"Don't worry, Kid. The b-best is yet to come."

He placed his paws under Stewie's armpits and lifted the child up. With Stewie in his grasp, Brian sat himself up and scooted back against the couch's armrest. It took a moment, but eventually, he was able to line himself up with Stewie's hole.

"Are you r-ready, Kid?"

Stewie violently nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Get that damn thing inside me already!"

Brian gave his head a firm nod to show Stewie that he understood and slowly began lowering the infant onto his cock. They both were immediately overcome with indescribable pleasure. Stewie tightly shut his eyes and began panting while Brian started grunting through his teeth. Inch by inch, Brian entered Stewie and the pleasure grew for the both of them. After what felt like forever, Brian stopped and just held the boy, allowing the child to get used to the length inside of him. Stewie had never felt anything like this before. He felt so complete with the dog inside him. Once he had adjusted properly he looked up at the canine.

"B-Brian, please move."

That was all the dog needed to begin pumping himself in and out of Stewie. The child grasped tightly to the dog's fur and began moving in time with Brian's slow, deliberate thrusts. He hissed through his teeth in response to the sensations he was experiencing. Brian kept up this slow fuck for a couple of minutes before Stewie began to move faster. The dog took the hint and began pounding away at the child. Stewie stopped moving altogether and reveled in the amazing feelings the dog was awakening within him.

"Ohhhhhh! Brian! Harder! Please, fuck me harder!"

Brian tightened his grip on the boy and began slamming himself harder into the infant, making low moans of satisfaction as he did so.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Stewie! It f-feels so good!"

Brian threw his head back in ecstasy. This was amazing. He'd never felt this good with anyone else. Stewie was whimpering now. He could hardly stand it, yet he could never get enough. He began humping into the dog's fur covered stomach.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Your fur feels so nice!"

The dog couldn't respond. At this point, any attempt to speak would only come out as gibberish. He could hardly think. All that existed right now was this wonderful experience he was sharing with Stewie. Brian began sliding down the armrest as he fucked Stewie rougher. His thrusts were now devoid of any rhythm. He was so close. Stewie was almost there too. The child was humping the dog frantically, desperate for some release.

"I'm almost there, Brian!"

The dog only grunted in response as he jumped forward pinning the boy below him. He was panting heavily, with his tongue hanging out. Stewie reached up for the dog's collar and pulled him back down so that they were once again pressed together. He humped Brian a few more times before throwing his head back as he came.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes!"

The child tensed up around Brian's organ, and this sent the canine over the edge. Just before he came, he was able to capture Stewie's lips in a ferocious kiss to muffle his primal cry that would have surely woken up everyone in the house. He shot his load into the boy, filling the child with an intense warmth inside and out. Stewie milked the dog for everything he had as he clenched and unclenched his asshole around Brian's cock. The dog continued to slowly pound himself in and out of the child as he fed him every last drop of his juice. Once he had emptied every last drop into the infant, he collapsed in exhaustion. The both of them were panting heavily for breath, completely satiated. Stewie reached his arm up to scratch Brian behind his ear to show his appreciation.

"Thank you, Brian."

The dog began weakly kicking his hind leg in response to Stewie's gesture. The boy's face lit up in a soft smile. Brian let out a loud yawn, showing how tired he was. Stewie pushed the dog up and got out from under him. The canine watched the boy as he hopped off of the couch. Cum was leaking out of the child's asshole, but this didn't stop Stewie from running over to the closet to retrieve a blanket for the dog. He grabbed a blanket, went back to Brian, and draped it over the dog. Brian went to sit back up, but Stewie pushed him back down.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. You get some rest. You're going to have a monster of a hangover in the morning."

Brian felt like he should say something, but he was just too tired. He let out another yawn and smiled. His eyes began to shut. The last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was Stewie smiling right back at him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brian was awakened by a bright ray of light peering through the living room window, and it just so happened to shine directly into his eyes. He opened his eyes but immediately shut them due to a throbbing headache. He pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the sun, but the light was just too bright. He growled in aggravation and sat up. Almost immediately, he felt sick to his stomach. He got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. His head was pounding, and he wasn't sure what all had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was being at The Drunken Clam. Everything after that was just blank. He lifted the lid of the toilet and knelt down so that his face was right above the bowl. After waiting for a while, Brian hurled. His throat began to burn as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He stopped a minute to breathe. Then, he threw up again. He felt terrible. This was easily one the worst hangovers he'd ever had. He stopped to catch his breath, and just as he was about to begin again, he felt a small hand touch him on the back. He looked over to see Stewie with a sympathetic look on his face, a bottle of aspirin, and a jumbo bottle of water. He patted the dog on the back.<p>

"You ok?"

Brian shook his head before going back to puke some more. Stewie rubbed his back in an effort to comfort the dog. Once Brian had finished for a third time, Stewie chuckled.

"I really hope you're not doing that because of what happened last night."

The way the child said that made it seem like Brian was supposed to know what happened last night. He turned back to Stewie with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? What all happened last night?"

Stewie stopped rubbing the dog's back and frowned.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Brian shook his head.

"The last thing I remember about last night was being at The Drunken Clam."

The child looked disappointed. What was he missing? Stewie took his hand away from Brian and looked down.

"I guess I was foolish for thinking that things were going to be different between us after last night."

Now, Brian was really confused.

"What? What did we do last night?"

The boy looked back up at Brian, and spoke nonchalantly.

"We had sex."

Brian's eyes went wide. Stewie must have been joking, but things were starting to come back to him now, images of him and Stewie pressed up against each other, moaning, kissing, fucking. He put his head back in the bowl and barfed. The child placed his hand back on his friend's back for support, but Brian jumped away from the touch. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth. Then, he tossed it in with his vomit and flushed the toilet. He stood up and looked at Stewie, who offered him the aspirin and water. He took out two aspirin and used the water to swallow them. He handed Stewie back the aspirin but kept the water. He was going to need it. The child slowly took back the bottle of aspirin. He looked so sad, and Brian felt guilty for being the one to cause the kid such sadness. He wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. He'd fucked Stewie last night. What was he supposed to say the morning after? He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I have to get out of here."

He rushed past the child and down the stairs. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and picked up his keys before heading outside. He was greeted by the bright sun, which instantly reminded him of his aching head. It hurt like hell, so he put on the sunglasses. They helped a little bit, but his aching head wasn't his main concern right now. He'd just had a bomb dropped on him, and he had no idea how to feel about it.

_How could I be so stupid?_

He looked around for his car, but it was nowhere in sight. He must have left it at The Drunken Clam. Well, that gave him something to do. He need to get out of the house. He also needed to get his car, and it wasn't a terribly long walk to The Drunken Clam. He set off on his trek, using the time to think about what he had just learned.

_Me and Stewie?_

Despite vomiting earlier, the thought of it didn't really bother him that much, and he began to worry that he was going insane. From what he could remember, the sex had been good. Actually, it had been great, but what had started it? What had compelled him to have sex with Stewie in the first place? He racked his brain, trying desperately to remember what all had happened last night, but nothing new came to mind. He only remembered bits and pieces. It was a lot like a puzzle, but he was missing all the necessary parts to get the complete picture. He sighed. What was going to happen now? He didn't want to lose Stewie as a friend, but there was no way they could just move on and act like nothing had happened. Stewie had said something about thinking things would change between them. Did the kid really expect that they would carry on a relationship? He should have been appalled at the thought, but if he was honest with himself, he kind of liked it. Despite Stewie's age, the kid was the smartest person he knew. He could talk to Stewie about things he would never mention to anyone else, and he knew that the kid cared about him. In fact, in a perfect world, he could see himself being happy with Stewie. He had never been attracted to other males before, but when he thought back to what happened last night with Stewie, he couldn't help but get a little excited. That had to mean something. Stewie was the only male that he would ever consider having a relationship with. In a way he could see how perfect that would be. He smiled at the thought. Was Stewie…the one? Did Stewie love him? Was that why the kid had been so upset earlier about him not being able to remember?

_Stewie loves me?_

That thought triggered another flash of memories, and he could hear Stewie's words in his head.

_I'm in __love with you, Brian. You are everything to me. Everything I do revolves around you. I'm not sure when it happened, but somewhere down the line, I was smitten by you, and you keep saying how you'll never find that one special someone. Well, I'm telling you now that I want to be that one special someone. I want to be everything to you as you are to me. I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to be with you in every way imaginable. Hell, I've dreamt about marrying you on several occasions. I love you, Brian, and if I were to lose you, I'd want to end it too because I would have nothing left to live for._

It was all clear now. He remembered everything: getting drunk, trying to kill himself, Stewie saving him, Stewie's profession of love, and the great sex afterwards. He remembered everything including the way he had felt during all of it. He remembered how miserable he had been, but after hearing Stewie say those words, all he could feel was joy. It was a happiness he had never experienced before but that he wanted desperately to experience again. He wanted to be with Stewie. He loved him, not just as a friend. He was in love with Stewie.

_I'm in love with Stewie!_

It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Any worries he'd had were now gone. He knew what he wanted out of life and that was Stewie. As he kept walking his headache began to fade away. He started running. The sooner he got to his car; the sooner he could get back to Stewie. He was going to do this right. They'd had sex last night. He was ok with that, but now he was determined to do right by Stewie. He wanted an actually relationship to blossom between them. The thought made him so happy. His grin was huge. He was pretty sure he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was a fool in love. He loved Stewart Gilligan Griffin.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Brian was pulling back into the driveway of the Griffin home, after having retrieved his car and completely gotten over his hangover. Everyone but Stewie was outside trying to figure out what had happened to the family car. He got out, and Peter ran up to him.<p>

"Brian! You won't believe this. Some jerk broke into our garage last night and vandalized our car!"

Brian had to keep himself from laughing as he answered.

"Did you check to see if anything was missing?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah. They didn't take anything. I don't know what that bitch's or bastard's problem is, but I'm going to find out who did this, and they're going to pay."

He turned around.

"Chris! Get over here!"

Chris emerged from the garage and ran to meet his father.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Peter placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Chris, it's up to you and me to track down the douchebag who did this, and I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a dangerous mission, and there's a good chance that you won't survive it, but your children and your children's children will have you to thank for making this world a safer place."

Chris listened intently to his father as he spoke and answered with just as much seriousness.

"You don't have to tell me about the dangers, Dad. I knew what I was getting into when I joined this organization. Now let's go hunt this guy down, and make him pay for what he's done to our family."

With that, both Peter and Chris took off down the street. Brian just stared out at them for a moment before shaking his head.

_Some things will never change, I guess._

He laughed, which was something he seemed to be doing a lot more of lately. He continued standing there until he remembered what he had come here to do.

_Stewie._

He turned back towards the house and proceeded inside. Stewie wasn't downstairs, so he must have been up in his room, most likely venting to Rupert. Brian walked up to the stairs and slowly made his way up them. He marched over to Stewie's door, and went to open it but stopped when he heard the child's voice. He pressed his ear up against the door to listen in on what the child was saying.

"I had him, Rupert. For a moment I actually had Brian. There was no one else, just us. It was wonderful, but apparently it wasn't too special for him because he completely forgot about the entire thing! Then, to add insult to injury, when he did remember, he just ran off! It was like he couldn't stand being around me! I think I screwed up. I think I pushed my luck. I should have just kept my feelings a secret, but no, I had to be weak! Now, I've probably lost him forever, as both a friend and a lover!"

Brian could hear Stewie sniffling, and he took that as his cue to enter the room. The boy turned around to see who was intruding upon his domain, but his face instantly went angry at the sight of Brian.

"What do you want? Have you come to tell me that you never want to see me again? Are you here to say that you're disgusted with what happened last night and that you'll never be able to live it down? Go ahead, Brian! Don't sugar coat it! Reject me already!"

The dog didn't say anything at first. He took a couple of steps toward Stewie, but the child backed away. He wasn't sure how he wanted to say what he needed to say. He needed the perfect words.

"No, Stewie. I didn't come to say any of those things."

The boy's face softened a bit, and he wiped some of the moisture that had collected in his eyes.

"Well then, what did you come to say?"

The dog stepped forward again, and this time Stewie didn't move. He walked all the way up to the boy so that he was looking down at the child.

"I came to say…"

He paused and thought hard about his choice of words. It didn't take long before he knew exactly how he needed to phrase his next sentence. He kneeled down so that he was face to face with the child and put his paw on the boy's shoulder.

"You wanna do something sometime?"

Stewie looked at Brian confused, but then it dawned on him what the dog was asking. He blushed and looked down at his feet, taking a moment to shuffle them nervously. He must have been dreaming. This was impossible. Brian smiled softly at the boy's reaction. Stewie raised his head back up to look at Brian.

"Yes."

_This is really happening!_

"I would like that a lot."

Brian leaned in and hugged Stewie. The boy hugged him back. They were both so happy because they had found happiness in each other, and that's all they had ever truly wanted anyway.


End file.
